


Profiling A Seducer (Ministry Women, Part 3)

by flickawhip



Series: Ministry Women - Carlisle's School Troubles. [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Carl beds another of the Ministry women.RP Fic.





	Profiling A Seducer (Ministry Women, Part 3)

Carl sat at his desk in his office re-buttoning his shirt up. He had about 10 minutes before his appointment another of the 4 investigators the Education Ministry had sent to investigate the high number of teen pregnancy at his school.

"Are you sure about what you said about this Mrs Meed?"

He asked Beth Silver, the first of the investigators and now one of his many lovers, who was also getting dressed over on the couch after a bout of love making.

"I know you and Porsha's reports will be the ones the Ministry will put more stock in then hers when it comes to a final over all decision....but still for the girls sake I have to make sure the school gets a full bill of health in regards to this teen pregnancy issue and I'd hate to make the same mistake I made with you the first time we met and come on too strong." 

"Just go gently Carl, she'll be fine."

Carl smiled and kissed Beth.

"Thank you for the advice. You better get going though we don't want her to catch you here. I'll be round later this evening and we'll pick up where we left off."

He said softly before opening the side door to his office so Beth could slip out unseen. He then sat down at his desk and buzzed his intercom.

"Miss Grey you can send in Mrs. Meed now."

Beth had smiled as she left. 

Hillary had been quick to enter the office. 

"Mr. Cullen?"

Carl smiled and nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Meed. A Pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same Mr. Cullen, but you do seem to be in a little bit of trouble..."

"Oh?"

Carl asked.

"How so?"

"They insisted that Caroline and I also filed reports... which is rare."

Carl smiled.

"Perhaps but I'm not surprised...I thought they might ask for such a thing. So Mrs Meed or may I call you Hilary?"

He asked.

"What do you propose to put in your report?"

"Oh, call me Hilary."

Hilary paused and smiled. 

"I'm planning on telling them that it wasn't at all your fault and that most children whose parents claim they were with you were actually with their boyfriends."

Carl smiled.

"Well...thank you Hilary."

Carl said.

"In return for this...perhaps you would let me help you with...your problem."

He said getting up from his chair and slowly coming around the desk. 

"Problem?"

Carl smiled softly and sat on the very edge of the front of his desk and looked at her.

"Your sexually frustrated aren't you?"

He said sympathetically.

"I've been around a long long time...I've learned to recognize the symptoms of it. You have a wedding band on your finger but your constantly fidgeting with it when your not talking...you probable don't always realize your doing it. That tells me that you feel trapped somehow by it....it can't be money wise your job alone is very well paid...it can't be violence your not withdrawn and you have no bruises or markings upon you, ditto any mental/emotional abuse your to outgoing and bubbly. You have no children so it’s not something to do with child worries."

He shrugged.

"So the only other possible cause it could be is that sexually you feel unfulfilled...is your husband not providing for those needs of yours adequately enough?"

He asked her softly and sympathetically just as he would talk to a patient at his surgery about medical conditions. 

"He... wants a divorce."

"Why?"

Carl asked. 

"I can't give him children..."

Carl sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So he cuts off sex and starts divorce proceedings very mature."

He said sarcastically. Before moving closer to kneel beside Hilary's chair. He began stroking her hair, neck and face.

"How long since you were last...touched in that way?"

He asked. 

"I've lost count of the days."

Carl purred softly and laid his other hand on one of her knees while his other gently ghosted over her breasts. He lent into her gently and ghosted a kiss over her lips.

"Let me correct that..."

He purred lovingly. Hilary murred softly. 

"Alright."

Carl purred and then kissed Hillary more passionately and fiercely claiming her lips. His hands claiming her body as they roamed and fondled her upper torso through her shirt. Hilary soon moaned softly. Carl purred back. He began to slowly unbutton Hilary's blouse. Hilary allowed him to do as he liked, trusting him instantly. Carl slid his hands into he now loosened blouse and rested his hands on the sides of her rib cage. He kept kissing her and helped her up to stand.

"You need a real man in your life"

He said softly in her ear.

"I bet your husband never even truly satisfied you when he was sexual with you did he?"

"No."

"This should do it..."

Carl purred taking one of her hands and gently guiding it to the very large bulge in his pants. Hilary mewled softly. 

"Whats wrong?"

Carl teased. 

"So... wet."

"Really?"

Carl purred.

"Now why is that?"

"You."

"What about me?"

Carl asked as he unzipped her skirt and let it fall...letting him see her knickers and how damp they were. 

"I need you."

Carl smiled and began teasing Hilary's knickers down.

"Do you....do you really?"

He teased. 

"Yes."

Carl smiled and turned her around to face him now left in only her open blouse, high heeled shoes and jewlery with her knickers around her ankles.

"Get on your knee and take out my cock."

He purred. Hilary soon did so. Carl smiled upon seeing her eyes widen.

"Something wrong?"

He purred. 

"No."

Carl smirked.

"Then why the wide eyes?"

He purred stroking her hair as he helped her back to her feet. 

"It's... just so big."

Carl smiled.

"Yes it is."

"Be gentle?"

Carl smiled.

"I'm never anything else...unless the girl/lady asks for it..."

He purred.

"Do you want to choose where you want it? The desk, the couch, the floor or the wall?"

"The floor sounds... softer."

Carl smiled.

"Okay baby girl.... choose the part of the floor you want to lay on?"

Hilary smiled and settled into place. Carl smiled and lowered himself down over her. He kissed her as the head of him member brushed up against her clit. Hilary moaned into the kiss, arching into him. Carl smiled and pushed forwards penetrating her.

"MMMmmmmm only thing better then tight teen pussy is a married pussy..."

He purred.

"Tease."

Hilary panted, already fairly close. 

"But you love it don't you."

Carl purred suckling on her left ear lobe as he found a pace he was happy with. 

"Oh God Yeah." 

Hilary panted, arching again, fighting to hold back a climax. Carl smiled.

"Let it go baby...I was planning on giving you multiples anyway..."

Hilary soon complied, coming apart, hard and fast. Carl rode out her orgasm before resuming his thrusting.

"So Hilary..."

He purred.

"What am I compared to your limp dick husband?"

"The best."

Hilary panted, her second climax already building. Carl purred.

"What would you say to him if he was here now?"

"Goodbye?"

Hilary teased, soon crying out and coming apart once again. Carl laughed then groaned as he felt his climax approaching.

"Where do you want it Hilary?"

He panted.

"Inside or on you?"

"Inside, please."

Carl nodded and groaned as he came inside of her. He caught his breath and let her come down from her 3rd orgasm, smiling at her flushed cheeks.

"So Mrs Meed...what will your report to the Ministry say about the girls and their pregnancies?"

"Nothing to do with Mr. Cullen."

Hilary repeated, smiling.


End file.
